Anakonda I Jeanny
by Eladriel
Summary: Ihre fast schulterlangen, roten Haare wehen leicht im aufkommenden Wind. Ihre roten Lippen bewegen sich gleichmäßig während sie mit ihrem Gegenüber redet. In ihrem langen, weißen Sommerkleid gleicht sie einem Engel.Ja sie ist ein Engel. Ein Engel von eine


**Titel:** Anakonda I / Jeanny

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Chakotay und die Crew der Voyager suchen verzweifeln nach Kathryn die seit einigen Tagen als vermisst gilt.

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

Anakonda I Jeanny 

Ihre fast schulterlangen, roten Haare wehen leicht im aufkommenden Wind. Ihre roten Lippen bewegen sich gleichmäßig während sie mit ihrem Gegenüber redet. In ihrem langen, weißen Sommerkleid gleicht sie einem Engel.

Ja sie ist ein Engel. Ein Engel von einem anderen Stern. Mein Engel.

Schon seit ihrer Ankunft auf diesem Planeten beobachte ich sie. Sie hat all die Eigenschaften, die den Frauen unserer Gattung fehlen. Stärke, Selbstbewusstsein und eine alles übertreffende Schönheit.

Ich folge ihr langsam, als sie sich verabschiedet. Eine unauffällige Distanz einhaltend, gehe ich hinter ihr her, immer darauf bedacht unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Ich will sie rennen sehen, ihre verzweifelten Versuche mir zu entkommen. Möchte die pure Angst in ihren Augen beobachten und möchte spüren wie sie zittert.

Er verfolgt mich. Schon die ganze Zeit schleicht er hinter mir her. Ich kenne diesen Mann. Zwar hab ich sein Gesicht noch nie richtig sehen können, doch er trägt immer die gleiche Kleidung. Schon seit wir hier angekommen sind beobachtet er mich. Ich gehe schneller, in der Hoffnung ihn abhängen zu können, doch er lässt sich nicht abschütteln. Ich biege in eine zufällige Straße ein, doch auch hier bleibt er mir dicht auf den Fersen. Plötzlich bleibe ich stehen. Ich geh auf den Mann zu. Die Straße ist dunkel. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wo ich bin.

„Was wollen Sie?", frage ich den Fremden.

„Dich.", ist seine schlichte antwort. „Komm mit mir nach Hause."

Ich will ihn nicht weiter beachten und gehe weiter. Er hält mich am Arm fest. Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch der Mann ist stark.

„Wage es ja nicht...", zischt er und hält mir ein Messer an die Kehle.

Panik überkommt mich. Ich möchte schreien, doch das würde den sicheren Tod bedeuten.

Fieberhaft überlege ich, wie ich mich befreien könnte, doch wie durch ein Wunder lässt der Mann plötzlich los. Ich nutze diese Gelegenheit und renne los. Weg von ihm. Ich merke, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr habe wo ich hinlaufe, doch das ist nicht wichtig, wichtig ist, dass ich wegkomme. Plötzlich sehe ich einen Wald, mir ist bewusst, dass ich dort weniger Chancen habe Hilfe zu bekommen, doch vielleicht bietet sich mir die Möglichkeit meinen Verfolger im Dickicht des Waldes abzuhängen. Ich muss es versuchen!

Ja, renn nur, du wirst mir nicht entkommen, glaub mir. Mir nicht.

Ein schriller Schrei halte durch dich tiefschwarze Nacht, ansonsten war es still.

Selbst die Tiere gaben keinen Laut von sich, als ob sie wussten, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

Doch dann begann es zu rascheln und man hörte Schritte, die durch den dichten Wald von Anakonda jagten.

Ich renne so schnell ich kann.

Irgendwohin, Hauptsache weg.

Ich weiße nicht wohin ich gerade renne oder wo ich überhaupt bin.

Ich will nur weg. Weg von diesem Irren, der mir in diesem Moment dicht auf den Fersen ist.

Ich blicke mich immer wieder beim Laufen um.

Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, dazu ist es zu dunkel, aber ich weiß, dass er irgendwo in dieser Dunkelheit auf mich lauert.

Ich renne weiter.

Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn und mein Atem geht schwer.

Warum ich? Warum hat es ausgerechnet mich erwischt?

Ich bin verzweifelt, mein Herz rast und der Schweiß vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen der Verzweiflung. Ich weiß, dass ich das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögere.

Er würde nicht locker lassen. Er würde warten bis ich zusammenbrach, bis ich einfach nicht mehr konnte. Es macht ihm Spaß mich zu hetzen und zu jagen. Er liebt es die pure Angst in den Augen seiner Opfer zu sehen. Ich würde am liebsten laut schreien, doch kein Ton kommt über meine Lippen.

Warum hilft mir denn keiner? Bitte holt mich hier raus, weckt mich auf. Tut irgendwas, um diesen Alptraum zu beenden. Aber tut es schnell. Er kommt. Ich spüre es, er kommt näher.

Die Bäume ziehen schnell an mir vorbei doch es ist kein Ende vom Wald zu sehen. Ich habe furchtbare Angst, jeden Moment könnte er mich eingeholt haben. Jede Sekunde konnte es zu spät sein. Ich muss schneller laufen. Treib mich immer wieder an, obwohl meine Beine schon blockieren.

Ängstlich blicke ich mich um. Die Bäume sehen alle gleich aus, es gibt nichts woran man sich hätte orientieren können. Vielleicht lauf ich sogar im Kreis. Es ist mir egal, solange er mich nicht einholt.

Der Mond schafft es kaum sein Licht durch das dichte Blätterdach zu werfen, so dass es stockdunkel ist und man genau aufpassen muss wohin man läuft. Doch ich habe es viel zu eilig. Ich habe keine Zeit mir um den Weg Gedanken zu machen.

Wieder drehe ich mich um, in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwo in der Dunkelheit ausmachen zu können, aber wieder sehe ich nichts als Schwärze.

Mein Fuß verhakt sich in einer Wurzel und ich falle. Mir kommt es vor als würde ich wie in Zeitlupe fallen und noch Sekunden später hallte mein Schrei in meinen Ohren wieder. Hart schlage ich auf dem Boden auf. Ich versuche mich zwar noch mit den Armen abzufangen, dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass mein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlägt.

Jetzt bin ich verloren. Er wird mich finden. Ich werde es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen mich aufzurichten und wenn ich es doch schafften würde, hätte er mich schon so gut wie eingeholt. Trotzdem versuche ich wieder aufzustehen ,doch da ist er auch schon über mir.

Er beugt sich über mich, drückt meine Hände auf den Boden und hält das spiegelnde Messer an meine Kehle.

Nein, bitte nicht. Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung laufen mir über die Wangen. Ich versuche mich zu befreien, winde mich unter seinem schweren Körper. Er ist zu stark, ich schaffe es nicht mich zu befreien. Was soll ich bloß tun?

„Du brauchst nicht schreien.", flüstert er mit drohender und zugleich ruhiger Stimme, in mein Ohr. „Man wird dich nicht hören."

Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch ich weiß instinktiv, dass es ein unscheinbares Gesicht sein muss, eines, dem Menschen oder in diesem Fall Anadier gerne vertrauten.

Ich höre wie aus einiger Entfernung Geräusche zu uns dringen, die nur von menschenartigen Lebewesen erzeugt werden können.

Ich schöpfe wieder neune Mut und versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Doch der Mann ist stark und ich schaffte es wieder nicht seinen Griff zu lockern.

Ich will schreien. Will mich bemerkbar machen, doch er presst seine Hand auf meinen Mund und bringt mich so zum Schweigen.

„Sie kommen um dich zu holen. Sie werden dich nicht finden! Niemand wird dich finden, du bist bei mir!"

Mit diesen Worten hob er das Messer hoch in die Luft und ließ es bedrohlich aufblitzen. Ich wollte doch noch nicht sterben und begann heftig mit den Beinen zu strampeln, doch da er auf ihnen saß, war auch dies nur ein misslungener Fluchtversuch.

Nein, nein bitte lass mich am Leben, flehe ich ihn stumm an.

Doch seine Entscheidung ist getroffen. Grinsend betrachtet er noch einmal seine Waffe und dann stößt er mir das scharfe Messer mitten in die Brust. Nein, nein, in meinem Inneren schrei ich auf und weine gleichzeitig .Mein ganzes Leben läuft noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Meine Kindheit, meine Zeit an der Akademie und die Zeit mit Chakotay. Chakotay! Ich hoffe nur ,dass er nicht allzu sehr leiden wird, wenn er mich findet. Versuche noch einmal mich aufzurichten. Dann durchzuckt mich ein elender Schmerz, als sich die Klinge tief in mein Herz bohrt... Schwärze, nichts als Schwärze...

Die menschliche Frau die eben noch versucht hatte ihrem wahnsinnigen Mörder zu entkommen, fiel nun leblos auf den Waldboden. All ihre Mühe war umsonst gewesen, er hatte sie erwischt. Er hatte es wieder geschafft. Genau wie seine fünf vorherigen Opfer, hatte auch sie keine Chance gehabt. Er war zu stark, zu schnell und verfügte über eine zu hohe Kondition. Sie war durch nur einen Stich mitten ins Herz getötet worden, genau wie die anderen. Auch sie war sehr schön gewesen und hatte eine bezaubernde Ausstrahlung gehabt, die den Mörder magisch angezogen hatte. Er suchte sich seine Opfer immer genau aus. Beobachtete sie lange vorher, um ihr Verhalten und ihre Art genau zu untersuchen. Doch noch nie war es eine Frau von einem fremden Planeten, einer fremden Rasse gewesen. Sie war die Erste.

Ihr Kopf lag leicht verdreht auf dem trockenen Waldboden und ihre roten Haare waren zerzaust, ihre so strahlenden Augen waren geschlossen und ihr noch roter Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sie trug ein langes weißes Sommerkleid, das an einige Stellen von Sträuchern zerrissen worden war und an dem nun Blut klebte.

Der mittelgroße, anadische Mann hob den leblosen Körper vorsichtig hoch , ging noch ein Stück weiter in den Wald hinein und legte die Leiche in ein von ihm extra vorbereitetes Versteck, in dem er schon fünf andere Frauen vorläufig aufbewahrt hatte.

Noch einmal schaute er auf die wunderschöne Frau mit den blauen Augen und den bis gerade noch roten Lippen aus denen aber langsam die rote Farbe entwich und durch ein helles Blaubeerblau ersetzt wurde. Sie sah friedlich aus. Als ob sie schliefe.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die mittlerweile kalten und bleichen Wangen, ordnete ihre Haare ein wenig und verschloss dann das Versteck.

Anschließend ging er nach Hause.

Niemand würde je erfahren wo die Leiche lag.

Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Noch nie hatte jemand sein Versteck gefunden.

Und wenn man sie doch fände, würde keiner auf die Idee kommen, dass er der Mörder ist. Niemand hatte ihn mit dieser oder mit einer der anderen Frauen je gesehen. Er hatte nie Kontakt mit ihnen, bis auf den Tag ihres Todes.

Und er hatte kein Motiv. Er hatte nie einen Grund gehabt seine Opfer zu töten. Er hatte nur einfach Spaß daran.

Ihre Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen. Zu beobachten, wie sie verzweifelt versuchten ihm zu entkommen. Ihr stummes Flehen zu erblicken, wenn er ihnen das Messer in die Brust stieß. Zu fühlen, wenn ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Einfach nur dabei zu sein, erfüllte ihn schon mit vollkommener Zufriedenheit.

Am nächsten Tag stand er auf und ging wie jeden Tag zur Arbeit.

Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Wie schon beim letzten mal. Nur eine weitere Frau, die spurlos verschwunden war. Doch es gab viele Frauen im Universum. Was machte da diese eine schon aus?

„Machen sie sich mal keine Sorge, wir werden den Captain schon finden. Sie ist doch erst seit ein paar Stunden verschwunden, vielleicht ist sie ja auch nur Spatzieren gegangen.", versuchte Tom Chakotay zu beruhigen.

„Aber doch nicht so lange Tom. Und schon gar nicht Abends. Außerdem nimmt sie immer ihren Kommunikator mit. Es muss etwas passiert sein, da bin ich mir fast schon sicher."

Chakotay fühlte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Irgendetwas war mit Kathryn passiert. Seit fünf Stunden war sie nun schon verschwunden und noch immer fehlte jede Spur von ihr.

Die Schiffssensoren und Tricorder konnten ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen, da ein Gestein im inneren des Planeten, die Sensoren störte und so suchten nun schon seit drei Stunden, zwei Suchtrupps an verschiedenen Orten nach ihr.

Kathryn antwortete nicht auf Chakotays Rufe und auch sonst gab es kein Lebenszeichen von ihr.

Auch Chakotay hatte sich einem Suchtrupp angeschlossen und durchkämmte mit dem Rest des Teams einen Wald am Stadtrand.

Seine Sorge hatte sich noch gesteigert als der Bürgermeister der Stadt, Jin Koron, ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass seit einiger Zeit ein wahnsinniger Mörder die Bewohner in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, da er wahrscheinlich schon fünf Frauen oder sogar noch mehr auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Viel hatte er ihnen über diesen Mörder auch nicht sagen können, nur dass seine Opfer nach drei Wochen in einem See gefunden wurden. Alle in einem anderen. Es gab weder eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern, noch irgendeinen Hinweis, der auf die Identität des Mannes oder der Frau schließen ließ.

Die gesamte Polizei der Stadt suchte verzweifelt nach ihm, ohne Erfolg.

Immer wieder malte sich Chakotay die schlimmsten Szenarien aus in denen Kathryn von diesem Mann oder der Frau getötet wurde, ohne zu ahnen ,dass es wahr war.

Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und der Suchtrupp legte eine Pause ein.

Wo ist sie nur?

Warum meldet sie sich nicht?

Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Kathryn. Immer wieder kommt mir der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass sie von einem wahnsinnigen Killer umgebracht worden sein könnte.

Immer wieder sehe ich sie vor einem Mann flüchten. Sehe sie, wie sie voller Angst in einen dieser undurchdringlichen Wälder läuft. Den Mann ohne Gesicht immer dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Diese Gedanken tragen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich ruhiger werde. Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit nervös und wahrscheinlich unausstehlich.

Aber was soll ich tun? Wie kann ich sie nur finden? Wie kann ich ihr nur helfen? Warum gibt es kein Lebenszeichen von ihr?

Kathryn wo bist du?

Tom hat mir zwar immer wieder gut zugeredet, doch ich bin weiterhin in größter Sorge.

Kathryn ist mein ein und alles. Ich wage nicht einmal daran zu glauben sie verloren zu haben. Ich will nicht daran denken wie es ist ohne sie zu leben. Das könnte ich gar nicht. Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben, denn sie ist mein Leben. Ich liebe diese Frau. Ich liebe diese Frau mehr als mein Leben und ich werde sie finden.

Ich werde dich finden Kathryn und dann werde ich dem Mann der dir eventuell etwas angetan hat alles heimzahlen. Das Verspreche ich dir.

Wir brechen wieder auf um weiter den riesigen Wald zu durchsuchen.

Es ist eigentlich aussichtslos, die Wälder auf Anakonda sind schlimmer als die Urwälder auf der Erde. Doch wir geben nicht auf.

Geduldig untersuchen wir jeden Busch einzeln, doch immer noch keine Spur von Kathryn.

Am frühen Morgen geben wir müde und enttäuscht auf, fest entschlossen unsere Bemühungen am Mittag zu verdoppeln.

Kathryn wo bist du?

Bitte sag mir wo du bist.

Ich brauche dich.

Am Mittag begannt die Suche von neuem.

Diesmal halfen den drei Teams von der Voyager, auch die Polizei und einige freiwillige Helfer aus der Stadt.

Wieder durchsuchen wir die dichten Wälder und obwohl es aussichtslos schien, verloren wir nie den Mut.

Wir wanderten durch einen dichten Wald.

Ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen wie er bei Nacht ausgesehen hatte. Selbst bei strahlendem Sonnenschein ist es hier sehr dunkel.

Plötzlich sehe ich Kathryn wie sie durch diesen Wald läuft. Bei Nacht. Man kann nichts erkennen und doch kann ich ihre Angst sehen.

Sie rennt durch einen Wald, schaut sich immer wieder verängstigt um.

Ein Schatten folgt ihr.

Sie rennt weiter, immer schneller, immer weiter.

Ich kann ihren schnell gehenden Atem hören und ihre Schritte.

Sehe wie sie stolperte und wie sie fällt. Fast wie in Zeitlupe.

Dann verschwinden die Bilder wieder aus meinem Geist.

Solche Träume und Gedanken oder Halluzinationen verfolgen mich schon den ganzen Tag und auch die vorige Nacht. Es ist zum verrückt werden.

Nach vier Stunden unermüdlicher Suche legen wir eine kleine Paus ein.

Wir setzen uns auf einen umgestürzten Baum.

Gedanken verloren blicke ich in den Wald.

Kathryn wo bist du?

Im Wald war es ungewöhnlich still. Nicht einen Vogel konnte man hören, geschweige denn den Wind.

Ob sie je hier war?

Suchen wir überhaupt an der richtigen Stelle?

Verdammt warum meldest du dich nicht?

„Commander?"

„Ja?"

„Sie haben so abwesend geschaut, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", Tom war besorgt.

„Ja es ist alles in Ordnung." wich er seiner Frage aus.

Verdammt, nichts ist in Ordnung. Kathryn ist irgendwo da draußen und braucht vielleicht unsere Hilfe oder ist vielleicht schon tot und wir sitzen hier rum und können gar nichts tun als suchen.

„Wir werden sie schon finden."

„Und was ist, wenn es dann schon zu spät ist? Was, wenn sie schon tot ist, wenn sie überhaupt nicht mehr lebt?."

„An so etwas dürfen Sie nicht einmal denken."

„Das sagt sich so einfach."

„Kommen Sie, suchen wir weiter."

„OK." Chakotay erhob sich.

Die Gruppe, der vier Frauen und sechs Männer angehörten, machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Gründlich suchten sie den nächsten Teil des Waldes ab.

Der Wald sieht überall gleich aus. Bäume lins, Bäume rechts und dazwischen stehen noch ein paar Sträucher. Wie man sich in diesen Wäldern ohne Hilfsmittel zurecht finden kann, war mir ein Rätsel.

Ohne die Hilfe der Polizei hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos verlaufen oder hätten jeden Baum drei mal abgesucht.

Vier weitere Stunden vergingen, ohne dass wir auch nur etwas anderes als diesen Wald sahen. Keine Kathryn, kein Mörder, überhaupt nichts.

Ich bin verzweifelt. Wo ist sie nur?

Kathryn, Kathryn!

So ging das auch die nächsten zwei Tage weiter.

Nirgends eine Spur von Kathryn und ich werde langsam wahnsinnig.

Doch am vierten Tag bekamen wir dann vom Bürgermeister die Nachricht, dass der Mörder gefasst worden war. Ein Suchtrupp hatte ihn erwischt als er gerade versuchte eine weitere Frau zu töten.

Allerdings hatte er nichts erzählt. Er schwieg.

Er sagte nur, dass er die fünf Frauen auf dem Gewissen hatte, die in den Seen gefunden wurden, nicht ob er Kathryn ermordet hatte.

So suchen wir auch am fünften Tag die weiten Wälder von Anakonda ab.

Das Team, welches aufgebrochen war um nach Kathryn zu suchen, legte nach drei Stunden unermüdlicher Suche, eine kurze Pause ein.

Tom wollte sich auf einen der vielen Steine setzten als sich dieser auf einmal zu bewegte und zur Seite rutschte.

„Commander! Ich hab hier was gefunden.", rief er in Richtung Chakotay,

„Was denn?"

„Eine Art Höhle oder Loch, verdeckt von einem Stein."

Sofort stand Chakotay auf und eilte zu ihm.

Zusammen schoben sie den gar nicht mal so schweren Stein ganz beiseite und schauten auf das nun freigewordene Loch.

Mir stockt der Atem und mein Herz droht stehen zu bleiben.

Da liegt sie. Meine Kathryn.

Jegliche Farbe ist aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, ihre sonst so roten Lippen sind in ein eisiges Blau gehüllt, ihre Haut ist so weiß wie Schnee und ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Ihre roten Haare liegen leicht zerzaust auf dem Boden und über ihrem Herzen zeichnet sich ein Fleck von rotem Blut ab.

Ihr weißes Kleid ist an manchen Stellen zerrissen und ihre Arme zerkratzt.

Nein! Nein!

Meine Welt ist mit einem Schlag in sich zusammengebrochen und all meine Hoffnung, die mich bis vor ein paar Minuten noch angetrieben hatte, ist mit einem Male verschwunden.

Ich streiche ihr über die Wange. Sie ist kalt.

Es ist zu spät. Ich kann nichts mehr tun.

Warum war ich nicht da als sie mich brauchte?

Ich setze mich auf den kalten Waldboden und starre einfach nur auf den toten Körper der Frau herab, die ich liebte.

Es ist vorbei. Alles ist umsonst gewesen.

Bei dem Gedanken nie wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, nie mehr ihr Lachen zu sehen, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich nie wieder auf der Brück neben ihr sitzen werde, dass ich nie mehr mit ihr zu Abendessen konnte, erlischt auch der letzte Funke Lebenswille in mir.

Hinter mir kontaktet Tom die anderen Suchtrupps und informierte sie über die Situation.

Ich kann das alles noch nicht wirklich glauben. Will es noch nicht wirklich glauben.

Ich weine nicht, dazu fehlt mir die Kraft.

Bald werden die Anderen eintreffen und den Leichnam bergen. Ein paar Tage später würde dann die Beerdigung stattfinden und dann würde es vorbei sein. Dann gäbe es den Namen Kathryn Janeway nur noch im Computer.

Lebwohl Kathryn...

**Ende**


End file.
